1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate generally to digital imagery. More particularly, aspects are directed to enhancing digital imaging when the reaching the zoom limit of a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras often provide the user with the ability to zoom in on faraway objects. This zooming capability may be affected by two factors. One is the camera's optical resolution, which is limited by the physical constraints of the camera's lens. The other is interpolated, or digital, zooming. Here, the camera may employ interpolation to digitally enhance the image and focus on a faraway object of interest.
While interpolated resolution permits evaluation of such objects of interest, there is a limit on how far away the camera can zoom. Depending on how interpolated zooming is performed, the quality of the resultant image may suffer. Aspects of the invention address these and other problems.